


Duel

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick always gets the upper hand
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 2





	Duel

The family wand skittered across the floor. It was stopped by the heel of Baileywick’s shoe. The royal steward picked it up, twirling it between his fingers once. The sword in his other hand kept Cedric from trying to take back his wand and the sorcerer let out a soft hiss. He tilted his head back, the tip teasing to pierce the underside of his chin. 

Baileywick smiled as he and Cedric stared into each other’s eyes. “So this is how things will end… you at the end of my blade.” His grip on his sword was steady and firm, his stance unmoving. He slowly slid it downwards, teasing the sorcerer’s Adam’s apple with the weapon. He stopped his sword just at the bottom of his throat. “Whatever shall I do with you now?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You have both weapons,” Cedric reminded him.

“True, but I only know how to use one,” he said.

“Binding spells are very simple. Relligo is a beginner’s one.”

He nodded, lowering his sword just so. “Put your wrists together in front of yourself,” he commanded. He waited for Cedric to obey before pointing the wand at his wrists. “Relligo,” he said. His eyebrows rose in surprise when Cedric’s wrists were bound with a strong piece of rope. “Hm!”

“Magic is not that hard,” Cedric murmured, testing his bonds and finding them strong.

“Indeed. On your knees,” he commanded. He stepped forward as the sorcerer obeyed and he reached down, running his fingers through Cedric’s hair. He smiled when Cedric immediately began working on opening the front of his pants. “I didn’t even have to tell you what to do.”

“I know what to do,” he murmured. He looked up at the older man with dark eyes, pulling Baileywick’s hardening dick out of his pants. He stroked him with his bound hands into full hardness, keeping eye contact with him.

“Such a good boy,” he praised as Cedric took the head into his mouth. He stroked his head, cooing as the sorcerer swirled his tongue around before starting to push himself further down. The younger man swallowed around his erection, choking softly before settling down. “There you go...easy…”

Baileywick whispered tender words of encouragement down to Cedric as he sucked his dick. He smiled, gripping the hair at the back of his head when he felt himself getting close to orgasm. “Almost,” he warned.

Cedric pulled back, continuing to jerk him off with his mouth wide open. He stuck his tongue out when Baileywick started to cum, painting his tongue with his semen. He waited until Baileywick nodded before closing his mouth, swallowing the other’s semen. 

He rested his head against Baileywick’s thigh, smiling as his head was stroked. “That was nice,” he murmured, nuzzling into him. His wrists were freed with a few whispered words and he lazily hugged onto his leg.

“You’re going to make me fall over,” Baileywick laughed. “You’re like a needy cat.”

“I am your needy cat.”

He snorted, scratching Cedric’s scalp and drawing a gasp of pleasure from the other.


End file.
